


Poczekaj na mnie, Zorka

by Regalia92



Series: Zorka [3]
Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ale niektórzy tak, forma krótka, głównie dialogi, tak ogólnie to papierosów nie lubię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Z czasem Zoriya rozwiązał zagadkę gry Inspektora.





	Poczekaj na mnie, Zorka

**Author's Note:**

> Pisząc to wyobrażałam sobie, jak ten i ten opierają i wyginają się za ladę, okienko, byle tylko... no. Takie droczenie się.
> 
> Ostatni rozdział podsunęła Lady in Black. I chociaż uważam, że Uriah Heep śpiewa zbyt cicho, zawsze mogę podkręcić głośnik.

\- Następny!

 _Twojego ojca poznałam na przejściu granicznym_ , powiedziała mu matka. _Byłam Inspektorem, a on imigrantem._

\- Zorka.

\- Inspektorze Lazar. Pamiętasz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Widzimy się szesnasty raz.

_Uparciuch chciał wydostać się z Aristoczki, ale nie miał odpowiednich papierów._

\- Jeszcze trochę i pobiję rekord dziadunia.

\- Czyżby? Wiesz, że Jorji Costava wciąż nie przekroczył granicy?

_Za trzecim razem powiedziałam mu o fałszerzu i przemytniku, Costavie. Ale wciąż miał błędne dokumenty._

\- Wiem. Ale miałem na myśli przemyt...

\- Tak bardzo lubisz pozować do zdjęć?

\- Zależy od tego, kto mi je robi, Lazar. Ale dzisiaj się przyznaje. Przewożę papierosy.

_Kiedy już papiery były w porządku, ojciec zaczął szmuglować perfumy i to w bardzo nieudolny sposób._

\- Papierosy mówisz? Wiesz, że przez to nie będę mógł cię przepuścić?

\- Wiem. Wiem też, że mój mężczyzna bardzo lubi zachodnie Marlboro. Najczęściej po dobrym seksie. Bardzo dobrym.

_I pewnego razu wszystko się zgadzało, a ja nie chciałam go przepuścić. Chciałam go znów zobaczyć. Dlatego wymyśliłam Komisarza._

\- Nie wiem, jak twój mężczyzna to zniesie, ale muszę skonfiskować kontrabandę. Oddajcie co macie.

\- Nie mogę, Inspektorze. Nie wiem, gdzie je ukryłem. Nalegam jednak na osobistą rewizję. 

\- Nie wiesz?

\- Nie wiem. Jest tyle... możliwości. Mój mężczyzna mówił mi, że ludzie potrafią być bardzo kreatywni w tej kwestii.

\- Za dużo obywateli czeka przed punktem, nie mam teraz czasu. Przechodźcie.

\- Tak bez rewizji, Lazar?

_\- Ale mamo, nie byłoby łatwiej po prostu zaprosić tatę na randkę?_

_Może i byłoby. Ale i tak lubiliśmy nasz zalotny taniec._

\- Obiecuję ci rewizję, dokładną i skrupulatną. W domu. Poczekaj na mnie, Zorka. Twój mężczyzna za piętnaście minut kończy pracę.

**Author's Note:**

> Zauważyłam, że nawpychałam tu za dużo 'ale'. Ale mam to w nosie.


End file.
